


One Last Song

by displacedsquid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displacedsquid/pseuds/displacedsquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Man from U.N.C.L.E. + Zombie Apocalypse AU<br/>--------------------------------------------------<br/>Illya's been bitten. He decides to wait it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigStripeyLie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigStripeyLie/gifts).




End file.
